dawnmudfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues
About After receiving the high sign, Rollo pulls you over into a shadowy corner... "So, you want to learn about the transfer of property ownership eh? Well then allow me to instruct you in the many and varied ways one can relieve the weary traveller of their most burdensome of possessions...", Rollo says with a dry chuckle. "Firstly, and most simply, you will find some travellers just plain tired and worn out, and the kindest thing you can do is just help them take a little dirt nap if you take my meaning. OH DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT LOOK! Now anyone can just stick a sword in someone, we try to take a little pride in our work around here. A skilled rogue can kill someone so fast they won't even feel the wind from the strike, its a calling of mercy for us you see. And well... at that point what need have they of all those things that dragged at them in life eh? It takes a strong and nimble body to master the kind of combat we teach here, none of this mamby-pamby fair fighting, that's all well and good for those silly fighter types. Now if someone comes at you meaning to do you harm or you mess up our version of mercy well you just don't be where they are swinging that big heavy deathstick, an honorable fight is all well and good, but isn't being alive better?" "Secondly, a truly quick hand can take the undies off a noblewoman (though in this city just about anyone can do that) without her even knowing you moved. It takes special training to do that and well you wont be all that much use in a fight, but then again, if you get really good at it, just pay someone to bleed for you." "Lastly there are all our little tricks and deceptions to sneak around undetected, to disguise ourselves to elude the authorities who don't take too kindly to our rather open minded view of property ownership, and to follow marks unseen and undetected. these all require special training and hours of practice too, so don't spread yourself too thin, pick one or two things that suit you and hone them to perfection." "Just remember, if it looks like things are going bad... for mercy's sake RUN!" Rollo grins at you lopsidedly and the lights seem to dim... '' ''You are now naked and penniless... but maybe a little wiser. Stat Requirements 15 Dexterity, 8 Strength Race Requirements None. Advancement Guides Fighting Specialization fighting to 5 f.combat to 10 f.c.dodge to 15 f.c.d.melee to max f.c.d to max f.c to max f to max f.c.m.p to max f.c.m to max backfill covert to 5 c.combat to 10 c.c.melee to 15 c.c.m.pierce to max c.c.m to max c.c to max c.traps to 10 c.tr.setting to max c.tr to max c.stealth to 10 c.st.hiding to max c.st to max c to max backfill Always overmax c.c.m.p for a 20-hit backstab, then you can replace traps with pickpocket or disguise if you like. Category:Guilds